


Where did you go?

by ASadBanana



Series: The great adventure of Detective Langford and Agent du Mortain [2]
Category: Choice of Games, The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 04:32:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14097279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASadBanana/pseuds/ASadBanana
Summary: Henry was silent for a few more seconds then finally let go of Adam and Adam felt the need to reach out and held onto the detective’s hand but he retreated. What was he going to say anyway? That he wouldn’t go anywhere? That was a promise they both knew he couldn’t keep.





	Where did you go?

“Henry...” Adam started carefully. “Are you wearing my shirt?” 

It was Sunday and Henry was getting a day off. Tina forced him to, obviously. And being a vampire meant that he didn’t have to sleep, so Adam got out of house early to get Henry some breakfast. He didn’t have the heart to wake Henry up, getting out of bed was hard enough with Henry so peacefully in his arms, hair falling all over his face and Henry was so warm too, the cold air outside in December was definitely not trying to be nice to him. 

Henry looked at him for a moment, quiet blue eyes scanned over Adam that made butterflies went crazy in the pit of his stomach. And Henry looked good like this. Shirt a little too wide for him but not long enough, showing off his well fitted behind and not being able to cover his- Adam cleared his throat again, feeling his cheeks heated. 

“And why aren’t you wearing any pants?” Adam asked again, eyes tried to focus on Henry’s blue ones. 

“I got hot.” Was Henry replied and before Adam was able to point out that the shirt Henry was wearing was a sweater, Henry closed their distances and rested his forehead on Adam’s shoulder, nose pressed in Adam’s neck, breathing him in. “Where did you go?” He asked, voice small. 

Adam froze for a short moment before putting the breakfast down the counter then wrapped his arms around the taller man, head tilted to the side to give Henry more room. “I bought some breakfast.” 

Henry was silent for a few more seconds then finally let go of Adam and Adam felt the need to reach out and held onto the detective’s hand but he retreated. What was he going to say anyway? That he wouldn’t go anywhere? That was a promise they both knew he couldn’t keep. 

Henry suddenly looked at him and Adam gasped when hands suddenly snuck in his shirt. “Wha- what are you doing, Henry?”

“I’m hard.” Henry whispered, lips moving to Adam’s red ear and the vampire shuddered, hands desperately clung on Henry’s large shoulders. 

“St- stop! What if Elise comes by?” Adam tried. It was unlikely, judging how that girl’s definition of morning was when the sun was way over their heads. 

Henry only hummed, the vibrations sent in Adam’s ear made his knees went weak and his body unconsciously pressed closer against Henry. True to Henry’s words, his cock was pressing hard to Adam’s inner thighs. And he swallowed hard. 

Henry’s fingers made quick work of his trousers, peeling off Adam’s layers of clothes with efficiency with an uncharacteristic impatience. Adam hissed when the cold edge of the counter pressed on his back, but Henry wrapping around him was more than enough. 

Open mouthed kisses trailed over his body, from his neck down to his chest and Adam cursed out loud when Henry’s hot tongue wrapped around one of his nipple. 

“Fuck...” He arched his back until his head bent backwards in a painful way, fingers threading in Henry’s strands of hair and pulled. Henry was sweating, he really was an overheated large bear, especially with Adam’s sweater on. “Let’s- let’s take this to the bedroom.” Adam painted, tugging at the blue sweater on Henry, but the detective paid his words no mind, he was too engrossed on torturing Adam with his tongue on the hardened, over sensitive nipples. “Henry,” Adam tried again, “Someone is going to hear us.” Not that Henry had ever cared about that before. “It’s cold here!” Was Adam’s last attempt when Henry finally looked up at him, pupils dilated and tongue dragged out, still playing with his nipple. 

And Adam gave out a surprise cry when Henry lifted him up, hands directly put under his buttocks. Adam was by no mean a small or light man and Henry was having difficult lifting him up like this. But lucky for them, the large couch was nearby. 

After Adam moved in, Henry suddenly bought a lot of new furniture. This big and extremely comfy couch was one of them. Adam believed he had known the reasons behind all those new furnitures now. 

“Oof!” They landed on the couch with Henry pinned under him, sweater only and Adam, naked, hips straddling right above Henry’s hard dick. And he might sit on it because Henry suddenly groaned out in pain. Adam winced and leaned in to give his boyfriend a kiss as an apology. This however, made him lifted his behind up and stretched out a bit too much, because Henry was six feet three long. “Sorry.” Adam whispered on Henry’s lips before connected them together. And Adam groaned, because Henry was fucking his mouth with that talented tongue of his, exploring every corners of his mouth, Adam felt like he was suffocating, the scent of Henry and him mixing up and attacking his nose was just too much, it distracted him from the clicking sound of a bottle. Only when cold, wet finger prodding at his entrance did he know what Henry was doing. 

Adam pulled away, hot breath between him and why was his eyes so blurry? “At- at least warn me!” He complained, but the end of the sentence died out when one finger found its way in, and damn if Henry didn’t know his body so well. 

“Sorry.” Was Henry replied before the man moved up and kissed on Adam’s glistened chin, finger kept on pressing Adam’s prostrate and made the Agent a mess on his body. Adam’s face twisted and his fingers clung on Henry’s sweater, almost to the point of ripping the fabric off. “Too much?” Henry asked, finger retreating slightly and instead focus on opening him up. 

Adam only nodded and proceeded to burry his head in the crook of Henry’s neck. Henry kissed the soft short blonde hair and inserted another finger. Adam’s body shoot up but soon relaxed around Henry’s fingers. 

“You are doing so good.” He whispered in Adam’s reddened ear, one hand went up to massage on Adam’s round buttock. 

“Sh- shut up!” Adam groaned in response, but the pleasant burning where Henry was stretching and the hard cock that rested behind him made his voice sounded more like a whine and Adam angrily bite on Henry’s shoulder to which the terrible man only laughed. 

The moment Henry inserted the third finger, Adam was getting impatient. His hips was moving on its own, and he was leaking so much precum the front of Henry’s sweater had form a large dark spot. Ha, it was Henry’s sweater now! 

“I can’t hold back anymore, Adam.” Henry whispered hotly in his ear. “Baby but you are beautiful.” Henry wasn’t exaggerating. The sight in front of him was breathtaking. Adam’s beautiful back glistened with sweat in the sunlight and the arch of his back was so poetry Henry was having a hard time restraining himself not to fuck Adam raw until the vampire couldn’t walk. 

And the way Adam was holding back his moans it was like he was pouring sweet honey in Henry’s ears and making his brain a terrible mess. 

Adam suddenly pushed himself up and Henry panicked for a moment, but the blond only sat there, catching on his breath, face flushed and he was such a beautiful mess. “What are you doing?” Henry asked, his throat so dried it was a struggle to form proper words. 

Adam wasn’t making eye contact now, “Just shut up and watch.” He commanded and Henry obediently complied, holding his breath as Adam took a condom under the table, tearing the wrap out with his teeth and Henry’s cock twitched, his hands immediately went up and got busy with Adam’s strong thighs. Adam was so hard right now, precum dripping down from the angry reddened head. And Henry had to help Adam to put on the condom because Adam’s hands were shaking so bad. 

It was too much, the burning feeling from behind as Adam slowly sinking himself down on Henry’s cock. And he could feel Henry’s eyes on him, following his every movement, drinking him up like a hungry wolf and Adam was so embarrassed he almost stopped halfway. 

“You are so beautiful.” Henry breathed out, hands roaming all over his body. 

“I told you to shut up.” Adam groaned, sweats pulling as he took all of Henry in. Henry didn’t say anything, only sat up, careful not to tip Adam over and pulled the man in for a kiss. And Henry’s long fingers on his face, in his hair, his warm lips on his, the tenderness in his kiss, all of it was so good. And Adam was seated completely on Henry’s cock. 

Henry was pushed back down as Adam tried to catch his breath. His muscles tried to relax by memory. This wasn’t the first time he had ever done this, but the situation he found himself in, so opened in the light like this had him hyperventilating. 

“Hey, hey.” Henry cooed and sat himself up again, arms going around Adam and tried to calm him back down. It took awhile, longer than Adam would like, but slowly, he was riding on Henry. And it was tiring, his thighs screamed and his back ached, but the arousal and adoration on Henry’s face was worth it all. 

And Adam was like a masterpiece in this light. 

Henry reached his hands out to touch at him, to draw a map in his memory, to photograph Adam in this light in case it might be the last chance. In case he going to wake up and realize he was lying alone on the bed, panicking and scared. 

Adam’s movement was slow, a long drag. But it was something Henry was enjoying. The warm and tightness of Adam, the familiar weight of him. And the sound he was making, it was enough to bring Henry closer to the edge. 

He moved his hands lower and chest boomed with joy when he heard Adam’s moans pitch higher. Adam was hard and heavy in his palm and Henry wanted to have it in his mouth again. 

“I’m- I’m going to-“ Adam said, hand moved in to covering Henry’s hand but stopped there, hesitant, as if not sure if he should pry his hand off or not. “Henry, Henry...” Adam called his name as he rode himself on Henry, head threw back and movement faster. And Henry swallowed hard before abruptly sat up, pressing Adam down the couch. “Wa- wait!” Adam tried to protest but any further words were swallowed by Henry’s kiss. And Henry sped up faster, determined even more to make a mess of Adam.

Tears prickling at the corner of Adam’s eyes as he tried to relax around Henry’s brutal movement but the way Henry angled himself so every thrust would delicious pressed on his prostrate drove him breathless and crazy and he was losing control of himself. 

Henry’s teeth were on Adam’s neck, kissing and biting, and the way he breathed on Adam’s sensitive skin made him starting to see stars. “I’m going to come.” Henry whispered, voice soft and low and Adam nodded with a shudder, he tried to work his muscle to bring Henry’s release closer. And Henry’s moans in his ear were the last draw, as Adam arched his back and hot white clouded his vision as he came in Henry’s hand. 

“Adam... Adam...” Henry’s body was shaking too, hugging him tighter as he released himself. 

Breakfast long forgotten as they laid on the large soft couch, cleaning themselves temporarily with tissues, limbs tangling with each other, happy and blissful as their brains trying to recover from the orgasm. 

Henry’s warm skin pressed against Adam’s, the sweater kicked aside. And Adam indulged in the thought of staying in Adam’s arms forever. Stupid as it may sound, but there was no harm if he just think about it for a moment right?


End file.
